


Canyon (Lena)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Supergirl Identity reveal, one-shots. [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 100th episode, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Lena Luthor, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "I'm not who you think I am," she said and took a deep breath. "I'm Supergirl."Lena was she sure she had misheard because Kara couldn't be Supergirl. Kara could never be the person who had lost faith in her the moment she heard about the kryptonite. Lena tried to hold on to that believe, she tried her best not to fall over the edge of the canyon, but she was slipping.-------Supergirl's 100th episode from Lena's point of view.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Kara Zor-El, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Identity reveal, one-shots. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Canyon (Lena)

"To be honest, I never had much faith in politicians to begin with. I just don't think any of them can be trusted," Lena said. Kara was staring at her with a shocked expression on her face. 

"Don't look so scandalized, Kara. You know how cynical I can be."

Kara sighed. It was almost as if she was sad by what Lena had said. 

"Is everything okay?" 

The undercover superhero put down the Big Belly Burger bag. "You shouldn't have to be so cynical. You're good and righteous, and the tragedy is, that the world has made you cynical."

Even though Lena was confused about where her best friends was going with this, it felt kinda good to be understood like this. Kara had always understood her. 

"Because you've been betrayed so many times. By your mother. By your brother..." Kara stopped and Lena saw that she was genuinely scared by what she was about to say. "And now, by me." 

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked. The CEO felt a pang in her ribcage. She didn't want to hear this. Kara had always been her hold on the right path. Anytime her family did something, betrayed her, she had been there and promised not to go. 

But now she said she had betrayed her too. 

Lena felt like she was suddenly dangerously standing over a canyon.

Kara moved to the couch and sat down next to her. 

"I'm not who you think I am," she said and took a deep breath. "I'm Supergirl."

Lena was she sure she had misheard because Kara couldn't be Supergirl. Kara could never be the person who had lost faith in her the moment she heard about the kryptonite. Lena tried to hold on to that believe, she tried her best not to fall over the edge of the canyon, but she was slipping. 

Kara took her glasses off, and Lena was suddenly staring at Supergirl. 

"I never meant to deceive you. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Had someone punched her in the gut? That's how Lena felt. She was falling. Falling from a ledge and into the canyon. She was too far to grab the edge, but the ground was nowhere near her either. Nothing was working anymore so Lena had to concentrate on breathing. 

_In and out._

_In and out._

_In and out._

_In and out._

Was that an alarm or the wind rushing past her ears? 

"You stay here. I'll deal with this." 

And suddenly she was gone. Kara, or should she say Supergirl?

Lena didn't know what was happening downstairs, she just knew she needed to get out, so that was what she did. 

* * *

"Look, Lena, it's really great to see you again, but what is wrong? You look like you're gonna throw up," Sam said. They were walking through the streets of Metropolis in the cold evening air.

"I just needed to talk to you," she answered, unsure where to begin. 

"Okay, but what was so important that you couldn't call? I don't mind of course, but I know how busy you are."

Lena didn't know why she felt guilty. Sam deserved to know who her friend really was. 

"So, Kara showed up in my office today to tell me something."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "A secret?"

Lena nodded. 

"Kara kept a secret from you?"

"And from you. She has lied to us since the moment we met her."

Sam looked very confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Kara is Supergirl."

Sam stopped in her tracks. 

"You're kidding." 

Lena let out an huff. "I wish I was." And they continued walking again.

"So, Kara is Supergirl?"

"Yeah, I know. My head's kind of spinning." 

"When you were Reign, and I made Kryptonite to stop you... You know, in response, Supergirl was horrible," Lena said. She remembered all the fights they had. All the things they had said. "And then, Kara was the same. She was so kind and supportive. It made me think which was the real Kara?"

They had stopped walking again.

"And if the real Kara thought that I was a villain..." Lena felt her throat was closing up. "Then maybe that's all I really am."

"Lena, you made Kryptonite to split me from Reign and to save my life," Sam said. "You were never the villain. You were always the hero." 

Lena had finally reached to ground. She wasn't falling anymore. The hit was hard, but it was over. Sam had made sure she reached the ground save, made sure that she didn't go down a dark path. The only thing she had to figure out now, was how to get out of the canyon. 

"Thank you," Lena choked out. "I really needed to hear that."

Sam pulled her into a hug and Lena closed her eyes, finally feeling a sense of peace again. 

She should have known those don't last.

A green glow surrounded them. 

"What is that?" Sam asked. Lena frowned as she received a notification. 

"Oh my God," she whispered in horror. "It's Kryptonite."

"What? How do you know?"

"I set up a kryptonite detector in National City as soon as I repaired the lead dispersal device," Lena said. Her heart beat was quickening. 

"Okay, so what does it mean?"

"It means that the atmosphere has been irradiated with Kryptonite. Kryptonite that is deadly to Kara."

Sam's jaw went slack. "Oh no."

Alex's name appeared on Lena's screen. 

"Lena! I need your help. Kara is dying," Alex's panicked voice suddenly came from her phone. 

"I... I can't," Lena said, feeling herself become filled with panic too. 

"Lena, I know you and Kara aren't in the best place right now, but she is _dying_. We need your help!"

"No, I mean I can't because I'm in Metropolis right now."

"What? Where in Metropolis?" 

Sam answered and Alex told her that J'onn would come find her. 

"You need to contact Eve. I have a Kryptonite proof suit in my lab. She knows my passcodes." 

"You have a kryptonite proof suit? Since when?" Alex asked and Lena tried to find anything accusing in the question, but she didn't find it. 

"If I was going to make Kryptonite, I also needed a safe suit for if something went wrong," Lena answered. 

"Okay, we'll contact Eve, just get here as fast as you can, Lena, please. Kara needs you."

* * *

As soon as J'onn put Lena down, she was running towards the vault and immediately entered her passcode. Eve was nowhere to be found so Lena had to do it. 

That was the malefactor. 

When they finally reached the DEO, Brainy was staring at the wall. Lena saw a tear running down his cheek. 

_No._

They kept running until they finally reached the room where Kara was lying in. 

There they found Alex standing over the lifeless body over her baby sister. A persistent beep filled the room. Her heart monitor.

Kara Danvers was dead. 

"No, please Kara. Wake up!" Alex was sobbing, shaking her shoulders as she tried to wake up the superhero. 

"No..." Lena heard J'onn whisper as he fell to his knees. 

Lena tried to wrap her head around what was happening. She saw Kara, her best friend, dead on the table, because she wasn't fast enough. If Lena hadn't been so selfish, if she hadn't gone to Metropolis, she would still be alive. Lena was sure of it. 

And now, Alex had lost her baby sister. 

J'onn had lost one of his daughters.

Brainy lost his friend, his idol. 

The city had lost their protector. 

The world had lost their hero.

And Lena lost the girl she loved. 

* * *

Lena was standing in front of Kara's grave. 

_Kara's grave._

_Oh God._

It still hurt every time she came here. 

"Hey, Kara. Everyone still misses you. And they still try to get me to open up," Lena said as she crouched down next to her grave. "They should know by now that I only opened up to you. You will always be the only one." 

A cold breeze brushed past her face as she felt a tear sliding down her cheek. 

"I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you. I know you probably think that I hate you, but you're Kara. I could never hate you."

Her hands were shaking as she brought forth a bag of Big Belly Burger.

"We never got to finish our lunch, did we?" Lena asked as she put the bag down and her voice cracked. "There is one more thing I wanted to tell you." 

She took a deep breath, somehow still a little scared to say it.

"I love you, Kara Danvers. Every single part of you. I always have. That's why I ran to Metropolis. I thought everything I knew about you was a lie, and so my feeling for you as well," she explained. "I'm sorry Kara. I truly am."

She stood up and turned around. Tears were still falling as the feeling of being trapped grew. Because her hero was gone. The only person who could've pulled her out was dead. 

And without her, Lena will be stuck in that canyon forever. 


End file.
